el surgimiento de un nuevo amor
by Kusanagi-Hikaru
Summary: una mision muy importante... mucho romance, tambien combates. tengo la ayuda de mi amigo DNaruto gracias!.. las parejas averiguenlas ustedes mismos, no habra yaoi. CAPITULO 6 UP! PASO AL ENCUENTRO DE... bueno averiguenlo ustedes
1. aviso de dos angeles amandose

(lulichan pone un video en el proyector de tipo del cine y...)

27 de septiembre.

Había pasado un mes desde aquella fatídica misión en la que akatsuki casi logra que Gaara muriera. Habían vuelto a la villa. Aquel día, después de una misión de rango c Naruto y Sakura decidieron ir a cenar juntos. Ya entrada la noche en la aldea de konoha, los dos solos se encaminan hacia la tienda de ramen.

Naruto se sentía un poco nervioso... estaba solo con su querida Sakura-chan... mientras se tocaba la nuca, en un gesto típico de el, pregunto

-Eh, Sakura-chan, ¿de verdad quieres ir a cenar conmigo?-

-si,... vamos a ir ¿sí o no?-

-c-claro... solo que... -Naruto estaba transpirando... algunas gotas resbalaron

por su frente

-es solo que... ¿qué?-

-nada... nada Solo que, tu y yo solos... -

-si no es nada, ¡¡vamos! ya tengo hambre-

-¡Ok! Ramen, ramen... Si supieras que cada día te quiero mas... -

-ja ja ja - - sonrió- tú eres el que siempre me saca una sonrisa, desde que Sasuke-kun se fue... no muchos tienen ese poder yo como tonta que soy estoy siempre triste, pero ya no, decidí ser mas fuerte y olvidarlo 

Sakura lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a tirar de el arrastrándolo hacia su destino

-Ey, Sakura-chan, ¡no tan aprisa! Me encanta verte sonreír. Me hace feliz. -

-esta bien- dejo de arrastrarlo y camino a la par suyo pero no soltó su brazo

La pareja llegó al puesto de ichiraku charlando alegremente sobre la misión del día. Cuando atravesaron las cortinas encontraron al viejo y a su nieta. Pidieron y mientras estaban sentados en la barra, Sakura se puso a recordar aquel día en que en ese mismo puesto habían tratado de ver la cara de Kakashi. La jovencita que lo atendía y su abuelo había sido los únicos que habían logrado

ver su cara... y lo mas cómico es que ella se había enamorado de Kakashi

¿raro, no?

-Ja ja ja... ghh- empezó a reír pero se atraganto por estar comiendo mientras se reía. Tosió un poco pero aun así seguía tentada

-Ne, Sakura-chan... ¿estas bien?- le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que se recuperara

-ahh... - suspiro pasando la comida, finalmente-si Naruto, es que.. ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que en este lugar intentamos quitarle la mascara a Kakashi?-

-La cara de Kakashi-sensei... -sonrió pensativo, sumido en los recuerdos- vaya día aquel. Al final, no conseguimos nada, dattebayo-

-No. Pero... supongo que no podremos obligarlo a mostrar su cara si no quiere ¿no?...Naruto-kun-

-¿me... me llamaste Naruto-kun?-

Sakura tragó lo último que le quedaba en el plato y le respondió en un tono dulce

-Sí ¿te molesta? Realmente te tengo confianza. No veo por que no hacerlo.

-N-No... – comenzó pero se interrumpió para acabar su tazón de ramen en un segundo-Me encanta... Sakura-chan... -terminó ruborizado al máximo

-ven- dejó un par de monedas en la barra y se paro quedando muy cerca del rubio

-¿nos vamos?-

-Claro, Sakura-chan - aun colorado por la cercanía de la chica

Los dos chicos se alejaron caminando lentamente bastante juntos. De repente…

-¡¡¡NARUTO CUIDADO!- se abrasa a el protegiéndole de un dardo que iba precisamente a su cuello. este termina en la espalda de la chica

luego se oye un ruido entre la maleza... el culpable sé había ido

-¡¡¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estas bien? Pero, ¿porque me cubriste?- la preocupación se denotaba en su rostro, se puso frente a ella y la tomo por los brazos.

Sakura, dolorida, se arranca el dardo para evitar que más veneno entre a su cuerpo, este esta semi-lleno por suerte no es un veneno peligroso, solo un somnífero paralizante.

-Tu siem-pre... eres el... que me... cuida. Esta vez yo... quería hacer algo por ti... - dicho esto se desmayo los fuertes brazos de Naruto.

-¿Sakura-chan?- la agitó levemente, no consiguiendo nada-¡Kuso! ¿Que hago ahora?- examinó a la chica, y se dio cuenta de que el veneno no era peligroso

-Tendré que llevarla a mi casa... Espero que mañana no me odie por esto... -susurró con la cara colorada y camina hacia su casa

De esta forma, Naruto cuidó de Sakura durante esa noche. El chico estaba tan emocionado que no consiguió dormir ni un poco. La observaba detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que la quería muchísimo. Así el amanecer hizo su aparición por las ventanas de su pequeño hogar... ante los rayos que daban en sus ojos la kunoichi fue abriendo, lentamente, sus ojos de color esmeralda

El chico sentado al lado de la cama, la observaba, sin decir nada. Ella preguntó a la nada, en voz baja:

-Mmh? ¿Dónde estoy?- luego miro hacia ambos lados encontrando la azul mirada del otro

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan - acertó a decir -Estas en mi casa... - continuo con la cara roja

-Ayer te desmayaste por esto-termino mientras le enseñaba el dardo

-¿lo recuerdas?

-ah si... -miró al chico y noto que tenia una profundas ojeras -¿te quedaste toda la noche sin dormir?- se preocupó ella

-Ah... si... –otra vez estaba sudando -Solo es que... tenia que hacer guardia, por eso... yo... - se sentía nervioso... la miro a los ojos se perdió en esa mirada verde antes de que el abrazo que le dio le tapara la vista.

-gracias por cuidarme siempre Naruto-kun-

-De... nada... Sa-Sakura... -musito, nervioso y ruborizado, antes de desmayarse ante el abrazo de la pelirrosa, Sakura, como antaño, el, había echo el cuándo la situación estaba invertida, lo sacudió

-Naruto óò oye-viendo que era inútil lo acostó en la cama donde ella había despertado, la cama del joven. Por que el corazón me late tan rápido... será que... de golpe, se sonrojo intensamente inner: (sorprendida) te gusta Naruto cállate inner: acéptalo ... si, es verdad... no me lo creo ni yo pero es verdad 

ella sonrió. Su amigo si sabia cambiar el corazón de las personas... era una habilidad muy extraña.

Naruto sentía las caricias de la kunoichi y abrió los ojos tímidamente

-Nee... ¿que pasa? ¿¡Sakura-chan! Me estas acariciando! oO – automáticamente se puso rojo como un tomate

-¡¡baka! ¡¡Me preocupaste! Estas bien?- inmediatamente dejo de acariciarle el pelo

-Lo siento... Ya estoy bien, gracias- sonrió

-¿Quieres desayunar algo? – luego de hacer él ultimo ofrecimiento se levanto de la cama estirando los brazos

-Mm- repentinamente su estomago contestó por ella que si... Sakura se sonrojo -Sí esta bien-

-Je je, tienes hambre ¿ne?- rió Naruto, pero inmediatamente se callo y se sonrojo ante el rugido de su estomago -Vaya, yo también jejeje-

El chico se dirige a la cocina y abre la nevera. Observa que lo único que hay es un cartón de leche y algunos huevos...

Ella ríe disimuladamente y corre con él a la cocina -espera que te ayudo, si no te pondrás a cocinar ramen-

-Bueno, con lo que hay... poco podremos hacer.- Naruto pone su típica cara zorruna, con los ojos cerrados como líneas. -¿Te apetece tostadas con huevos y leche?- le dijo mientras cogía rebanadas de pan

Los chicos se ponen a preparar el desayuno. Mientras Naruto prepara las tostadas y los huevos, Sakura se encarga de calentar la leche, sirviéndola en dos tazones grandes. Luego, lo llevan todo a la mesa del salón...

en medio de la comida, en un incomodo silencio...

Sakura dejo la taza y levanto la vista hacia su amigo

-Naruto-kun... ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?- dijo, ella ya estaba convencida de que quería a Naruto, lo quería muchísimo, el se había ganado su amor con todo su esfuerzo por hacerla feliz, por hacerla reír, por protegerla con su vida... esperaba que él la correspondiera... por lo que podía basarse de los recuerdos antes de enamorarse se diría que si...

sin embargo "en casa de herrero cuchillo de palo" Sakura no estaba segura aun y por eso hacia aquella pregunta...

El rubio se atragantó con la tostada

-Ehm... ¿porque? Pues... esto... - balbuceaba colorado y nervioso- porque... eres mi amiga, Sakura-chan- disimula apartando la mirada a la derecha de ella

-ah... ya veo- susurro en tono apagado supongo que no es como yo pensé 

bajó la cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza para evitar que escaparan los cristales líquidos que pugnaban por salir

-me tengo que ir Naruto... -reflexiono para inventar una excusa

-Debo ir con Tsunade-sama,... me lo pase bien... Adiós-se marcho, no sin antes dejarle plantado un beso en la frente a forma de despedirse. La de ojos verdes, corre por las calles de la aldea y se mete a su casa... sube a su cuarto y se echa en la cama.

¿Será que hago algo mal? siempre me pasa lo mismo... 

Naruto se da cuenta de la situación y algo extraño empieza a envolverlo por dentro. Coge su chaqueta y enseguida sale por la puerta, corriendo. Alcanzó a ver a la chica subiendo hacia su casa y se para delante de la puerta...

Sakura lloraba abrazada a la almohada

el chico tomó pequeñas piedras de la calle y golpea el cristal de la habitación de Sakura

Ella se levantó, sin mucho animo y se restregó los ojos con fuerza. Destrabo el seguro y levanto el vidrio de la ventana... en un segundo el shinobi estaba trepado al marco

-Naruto... -

-Sakura-chan... yo, lo siento... - se escaparon unas lagrimas de sus ojos -Yo... quiero decirte algo... -

-que... que pasa Naruto-kun- con la voz rota por el reciente llanto.

Naruto, echo un mar de lagrimas y emocionado termino aquella frase que, para bien o para mal, seguramente cambiaria su vida

–Yo... te quiero, Sakura-chan. Ai shiteru... - Naruto iba a decir algo mas que se le borro de la memoria cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de la chica, que muda y no encontrando otra forma, le había correspondido sin decir nada.

El ojiazul respondió acariciando su suave pelo y besándola con mas ganas. Sakura se sentía en el cielo ¡al fin había encontrado a alguien que la quería, Y que además seguro nunca la lastimaría... y a Naruto se le escapaban lagrimas de felicidad que resbalaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas. Aquella escena, en una mañana tan agradable, llenó de magia aquel rincón de la villa. Los chicos mostraban su amor mutuo sin ningún reparo.

Antes de que pudieran terminar aquel momento de pasión...

-Sakura, hija que sucede...- la madre de Sakura, que había echo su aparición , se quedó totalmente anonada. Lo que siguió a esto fue parecido a un Apocalipsis: la señora literalmente corrió al chico-zorro de la residencia Haruno. Luego vino un largo monologo de regaños en el cual Sakura solo asentía con la cabeza, puesto que, si replicaba, la "conversación" no terminaría nunca. Luego de diez minutos finalmente la dejó sola cerrando la puerta bruscamente. La niña salió por la ventana y corrió entre calles hasta llegar a la casa de Uzumaki. golpeo la puerta varias veces pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Saco una aguja del bolsillo y la usó para forzar la cerradura y entrar.

- aquí no esta, ya revise todo... -

su cerebro trabajaba al máximo... no podía revisar toda konoha por supuesto ya que era muy grande y si Naruto cambiaba de lugar tardaría siglos en encontrarlo...

- ¿qué hago, ¿qué hago?... ideas, ideas, ideas...¡ya se! -

salió de la casa, y corrió hacia una zona boscosa que, por suerte, estaba cerca de allí. Llego sin aire...pero por suerte encontró al equipo de Neji Hyûga... en la zona donde solían entrenar...

-Neji-saaan-

Sakura mencionó solo a uno pero los tres voltearon...

-sakura-saaan!- exclamo Lee a modo de saludo

-hola Sakura- dijo Tenten

-...- Neji no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Sakura saludo a los tres y se dirigió a Neji y explico rápidamente la situación y le pidió que usara su byakugan.

-no.- cortó bruscamente el prodigio.

-Neji!- exclamo Tenten - no seas así de malvado-

-vamos, un poco de chakra no te hará nada, tu eres el genio, ¿no?-

eso definitivamente convenció al orgulloso Neji...

-esta bien... ¡byakugan!- desplegó su visión pura y miró hacia los lados.

-lo veo... esta en el patio de la academia...-

-¡¡¡gracias!- gritó a medio correr... concentró chakra en las piernas mas que nunca corrió, llegando a la academia en dos minutos... agotada sin aire y con poco chakra pero llegó.

Naruto estaba allí... sentado en la hamaca como aquella vez en que sus compañeros se habían graduado y el no.

Lo llamó, con la voz agitada... el dio un respingo, y luego levantó la mirada, unos ojos vacíos, grises la miraron.

-te... estaba buscando...- se acerco lentamente y fundió sus labios con los del el en un largo y cálido beso. El le correspondió con igual suavidad. Las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas nuevamente, pero esta vez de angustia. Se separaron...

-no entiendo porque mi madre te odia de esa manera...tu lo sabes...¿verdad?-

-lo siento... no puedo decírtelo...- bajó la mirada -o tu también me odiarías- Sakura se quedo mirándolo, sorprendida... luego enfureció, le dio una cachetada...

-...- se puso la mano en la mejilla.

-¿de verdad...? ... ¿en serio crees que podria odiarte? Te amo! Naruto-baka.. cuéntame que pasa ya!...-

-... esta bien... te lo contare

-------------------------------FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO-------------------------------------

waaaa se termino el primer capitulo... espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic que escribi con mi amigo DNaruto.. la mitad del credito le pertenece el interpreto a Naruto...y un poco el narrador.. yo era sakura..

bueno en fin... este primer capitulo va dedicado especialmente a karu-sama que aunque no le dejo muchos reviews (soy mas baga que shikamaru)leo todos sus fics.

adoro el narusaku pero el naruhina y el sasusaku (y todos los sakura-pairing) también me gustan...

¿ creen que pasaron demasiadas cosas en este capitulo? ¿O muy pocas?

Pregunto yo: ¿quién arrojo el dardo? ¿por qué todo el mundo lo olvido? Bueno ya se los tórtolos tenían otras cosas en que pensar... bueno...los voy dejando... espero reviews... me pueden mandar no se opiniones, tomatasos kunais envenenados bishounens perdidos... (no muchos pero al menos uno o dos)(Kakashi-sharingan si no me dejas un review... me enojo eeeh? Me enojo xDD)

PD: prometo contestar los reviews aunque me corran XP ;) anoten mi mail en caso de que lo hagan habrá servicio a domicilio (xDDDDDDD)

agréguenme al msn!

Me encantara charlar con ustedes: 


	2. aviso de problemas

HOLAAAAAAAAA! Volví! Tarde mucho? ¿Cómo están gente linda?

Yo muy bien! Feliiiz! Me dejaron reviews (véase a la autora saltando por todos lados)

Abajo pasare a contestarlos... espero no decepcionarlos. Realmente quiero seguir con este fic a contracorriente! (Todos quieren SasuxSaku... o NaruxHina y cuando yo quería esas parejas todos querían SasuxNaru... sin comentarios) weno los dejo con Naruto XP... eh? Por que me cambie el nick? Es que hoy me compre el primer tomo de angelic layer y averigüé los datos de la protagonista Misaki suzuhara... y cumple años el mismo día que yo ¡25 de abril! Era mi destino U (ya parezco Neji) además yo soy parecida a ella... sin sentido de la orientación, freak sin remedio... súper alegre... ven que si me parezco? Algo mas... en este capitulo va a aparecer un personaje de mi creacion

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece... ufa!

_en el primer capitulo:_

_-no entiendo porque mi madre te odia de esa manera... tú lo sabes... ¿verdad?-_

_-lo siento... no puedo decírtelo... - bajó la mirada -o tu también me odiarías- Sakura se quedo mirándolo, sorprendida... luego enfureció, le dio una cachetada..._

_-...- se puso la mano en la mejilla._

_-¿de verdad...? ... ¿en serio crees que podría odiarte? Te amo! Naruto-baka.. cuéntame que pasa ya!...-_

_-... esta bien... te lo contare...-_

------------------------------------SEGUNDO CAPITULO-------------------------------------------

El chico bajó la cabeza, suspiro y tomó aire para confesarle a la persona que mas quería su secreto mas oscuro, lo que lo había mantenido marginado y solitario, la razón de sus mayores penas...

-El...el Yondaime murió para matar al kyubi... eso lo sabes ¿no?...bueno no es completamente cierto ya que el era inmortal... Yondaime sello al demonio en un recién nacido ¿sabes quien era ese recién nacido?

Sakura se limito a asentir

-tu.- murmuró la chica, bajando la cabeza. Luego se acerco y le dio un abrazo

- no te preocupes, no te dejare solo- dijo con una sonrisa cálida...

-Sakura-chan tu...¿lo sabias?-

ella sonrió.

-si, no viene al caso como me enteré pero quería que me lo dijeras de tu propia boca-

volvieron a besarse... ellos no sabían que, desde adentro de la academia alguien los miraba, sonriente.

- me alegra que seas feliz Naruto... -...el maestro Iruka se dio vuelta y siguió vigilando a los niños castigados.

una semana después de aquel acontecimiento Naruto y Sakura se encontraban esperando a Kakashi. Estaban hablando tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando sintieron un extraño chakra, conocido pero no bueno, miraron hacia los lados, alerto. Un afilado kunai se abalanzó sobre el hombro del rubio pero el lo esquivo a tiempo y solo consiguió clavarse en la raíz del árbol en que estaban refugiados, en un ángulo de casi noventa grados. Los jóvenes miraron hacia arriba, ya con sus propias armas empuñadas. Alcanzaron a vislumbrar un enorme pajarraco blanco, de aspecto extraño que se alejo volando. se miraron, anonadados y luego, al mismo tiempo miraron el kunai incrustado en la madera. La mitad de la daga estaba hundida en esta. Naruto tiro con fuerza del mango y lo saco, cayendo, por la inercia, sentado en el suelo

-ouch- se quejo

-ja ja ja, vamos, levántate- la ojiverde le extendió la mano al rubio

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡No te rías!-

Naruto observo el kunai; tenia enrollado una nota. Naruto la tomó con precaución, temiendo que fuese explosiva. La desenrollo y leyó su contenido en voz alta el cual estaba escrito en esmerada caligrafía roja:

"el poder de kyubi será nuestro, no pueden impedirlo"

Sakura le quitó el papel de entre los dedos y lo examinó... era negro con nubes rojas, lo mismo que la escritura lo que la hizo sospechar...

-akatsuki... - dijo la chica

-... acabo de recordar... ese dardo... -

-¡¡¡el dardo!- miró al joven y sé levantó-vamos, tenemos que avisarle a Tsunade-sama-

-¿pero y Kakashi-sensei?-

-¿me llamaban?- dijo el mencionado, apareciéndose delante de la pareja

-¡¡¡llegas tarde!- reprocharon a la vez los chicos... esa escena era tan común como que los árboles dieran frutos.

-¿qué tienes ahí, Sakura?- preguntó el jounin. La joven se puso seria. Le entrego el papel a Kakashi, que lo leyó rápidamente. -Olviden la misión, ya mismo nos vamos a ver a la Hokage.-

Salieron para el despacho. Kakashi iba serio y callado. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Gai lo perseguía llamándolo

-Kakashi, mi gran rival ¿a donde vas con tus chicos?-¿, vamos a competir, y si pierdo daré mil vueltas a konoha con las manos... - empezó el sensei pero fue bruscamente silenciado por Kakashi

-hoy no Gai, estoy ocupado-

-pero...-

-adios...- Kakashi siguió caminando como si nada. Gai se fue decepcionado.

Unos minutos después estaban frente a la godaime. La rubia estaba a punto de  
reprochar contra Kakashi puesto que acababa de encomendarles una misión pero el hombre dejo la nota en el escritorio. Tsunade la tomo y la leyo con premura, viendo los dibujos alrededor de la escritura. Miro a Kakashi y seguidamente a los jóvenes

-lo que nos faltaba...- exclamo la Hokage, furiosa- escucha Kakashi, la misión se cancela para Sakura y Naruto, iras tu solo...-

-¿QUÉ?- gritó el rubio, enfandado-¿POR QUÉ?-

-por que seria como ir a la boca del lobo... su misión era vigilar a los akatsuki-

-¬¬ de acuerdo- exclamó el, frustrado

-de acuerdo.- dijo el ninja copia e hizo una leve inclinación y se giro para salir.

-adios Tsunade-sama-

-adios vieja-

-no me llames asii!-

-BAKA, no le faltes el respeto a la Hokage- exclamo sakura, cabreada... le dio un golpe en la cabeza...

-auch, auch, auch-

-vamos chicos…- exclamo kakashi, desde afuera de la oficina

-hai- dijeron los dos.

Ya en la calle...

-bueno... debo irme a la misión, adios chicos...-

-adios, sensei- saludó Naruto

-cuidese- susurró sakura- esos akatsuki son peligrosos

-no se preocupen, estare bien- se dio vuelta y camino unos pasos- ustedes tambien cuídense...parejita- dicho esto y como era clásico, desaparecio con "puff" (N/A: que frase quemada ¬¬ Kakashi vete de una forma mas original)

-...-

-...- los dos se quedaron sorprendidos de que se hubiese dado cuenta...

-SAKURA-CHAAAN!...- vocifero Naruto...

-baka...-lo golpeo – no grites así, que quieres?-

-VAMOS A COMER RAMENNN!- grito, de nuevo, el ojiazul

-esta bien pero ya no grites- dijo la chica, cabreada

-de acuerdo-

fueron al ramen ichiraku, donde el viejo los recibió con miradas de soslayo, ya que ellos estaban tomados de la mano, les sirvio un plato a cada uno.

-sakura-chan... ¿cómo te enteraste de...-bajo la voz y le susurro al oido- kyubi? Se supone que nadie debe decirlo, esta prohibido.

-lo se- susurro también la kunoichi- yo me entere por que encontre unos archivos secretos cuando ordenaba la oficina de Tsunade-sama, ella me pidio que la ayudara... se me cayó en la cabeza un archivo... y Tsunade-sama no tuvo mas opción que decírmelo-

-ya veo... o sea que fue pura casualidad-

-casualidad o causalidad, ya sospechaba algo: las miradas de odio, que akatsuki te buscara...-

los dos se quedaron callados, Naruto con la cabeza gacha. En eso alguien los interrumpió.

-ohayou Naruto-kun, sakura-san- dijo un voz conocida para ambos.

-ohayou Hinata...- Exclamo Naruto, girando la cabeza, hinata se había sentado a su lado.

-ohayou Hinata.- dijo sakura, algo incomoda.

El resto del tiempo que estuvieron en aquel lugar hablaron de trivialidades. Paso aproximadamente una hora para que los tres se levantaran. Sakura salio primero, el rubio estaba por salir pero la Hyûga lo detuvo.

-Naruto-kun yo ... tengo que decirte algo...-

-si, claro, dime-

-yo...- empezo, roja como un tomate-... te quiero...-

Naruto se quedo helado.

-ah... Hinata-chan yo... lo siento... pero... yo quiero a...otra persona.-

-esta bien...- se le saltaban las lagrimas- yo...lo entiendo...-

Naruto acerco su mano a su cara y limpió las gotas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-lo siento Hinata-chan-

ella sonrió con tristeza -no te preocupes estoy bien- la chica salió corriendo sin mirarlo.

Naruto salio del ichiraku y se reunio con sakura, que habia escuchado todo.

-pobre hinata-chan- dijo la chica.

-crees que pueda hacer algo?-

-no. No puedes hacer nada por ella.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

después de aquel acontecimiento paso una semana...

4 de octubre

Sakura se encontraba tendida en la cama pensando en que podía darle para su cumpleaños a Naruto (N/A: T.T es difícil regalarle a los varones...Sakura! regálale ropa!)

-ya se! Un abrigo!- (N/A: me escuchó! XD)

la chica se levantó y salió de su casa, se encamino a una zona donde había muchas tiendas.

Un ninja peligris caminaba pesadamente entre las dunas de un desierto. El calor estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo ya que hacia dos días que no probaba alimentos. Iba con precaución, debía ser cauto, ya que los aktsukis estaban cerca. De pronto pudo sentir un chakra devastador, horriblemente maligno... pero curiosamente familiar.

se parece a el chakra que emana Naruto cuando usa el chakra de kyubi. Pero es un poco menos poderoso. Debe haber un demonio por aquí... 

aquel chakra se detuvo, y fue reemplazado por uno normal.

-henge no jutsu- susurró Kakashi. En el acto un perro gris apareció donde antes estaba el hombre. Se acerco, arrastrándose, a la peculiar presencia y , con sigilo vislumbró los planes de la organización

Una aterrorizado niña, morena, de grandes e inocentes ojos miel corría, desesperada, en sus brazos había varios cortes que sangraban mucho, parecían ser hechos por una katana.

-ven acá jinchuuriki...- exclamo un akatsuki, que cargaba la katana. Este estaba destrozado y furioso.

-noo, dejame en paz, yo te hice nada - respondió mirando hacia atrás.

-ven ACA niña asquerosa...-

el hombre corría hacia su victima. La pequeña, de apenas siete años, hizo algo no correspondiente a su edad. Se le pusieron en blanco los ojos y empezó a emanar un chakra maligno muy potente. Esto siguió a un gran explosión de poder que afecto también a Kakashi. Cuando el poseedor del sharingan despertó, con bastantes heridas en el cuerpo vio un enorme crater. Se acerco y además de trozos del akatsuki vio a la chica que tambien estaba desmayada. Se acerco y la examinó. Levantó su remera y pudo apreciar claramente un sello similar al de las cuatro estaciones. En ese momento ella despertó.

-que paso... quien eres, que quieres de mi, alejate...-

-tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos kilómetros mas atrás en ese mismo desierto un chico pelirrojo caminaba desganadamente. Sus ojos aguamarinas estaban posados sobre su escolta. Dos ANBUS de konoha y una jounin de su aldea. La jounin estaba junto a el y los dos ANBUS adelante y atrás.

Ella era pelirroja, sus ojos como zafiros, luminosos. Tenia dos pequeños mechones delante de las orejas. Traía una fina túnica blanca que resaltaba sus hermosas curvas. Era de carácter curioso y alegre. Su nombre era Hikaru (N/A angelic layer influenzae xDDDDDDDDD)

De pronto vieron el foco de una explosión.

-waa! Que eso?- pregunto Hikaru al aire.

-...- el kazekage no se inmuto pero salió corriendo.

-gaara-sama- grito la chica saliendo detrás de el, adelante los ninjas de konoha.

Fin del segundo capitulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

reviews:

Fernando-Urashima: weno fernando espero que hallas disfrutado el segundo capi y ya vez que a sakura le cayo muy bien xDDD gracias por tu opinión.

nadeshiko-uchiha: que bueno que te este gustando el SakuxNaru aaah ¿queres que te mande algun ninja de protección? XDDDD

weno aca se responden tus dudas aunque no era algo que no supieras lo que le dijo xDD no soy muy original pero weno...

NekoNoHaru: aquí lo continúo espero que te guste jejeje

Miyuki-x: ya vez como lo continúe? No tenias que amenazarme por el telefono UUUU... xDD que suerte que te gustara TvT

Eso es todo amigos! Nos vemos en la proxima... me dejan reviews? Porfavorcito! xDDD


	3. aviso de intensificacion

Capitulo 3: aviso de intensificación

Hola gente! Yo de nuevo molestándolos XDDD en fin...

Ahora en este capitulo se intensifican los problemas... ;) por eso el nombre xD. Hoy... weno veanlo uds mismos

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece... ni gane nada con este fic xP

Hinata se encontraba sentada bajo un arbol con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos alrededor de ellas. Desde hace una semana que estaba así. Nadie sabia por que... excepto ella por supuesto y Naruto. Un joven de su edad, de ojos afilados como los de los gatos y pelo castaño alborotado se le acerco corriendo.

-hinata! Kurenai-sensei no esta llamando-gritaba el joven. La chica no le respondió. El se acerco mas y se puso en cuclillas.

-hinata-chan, dime que te pasa-

-no te preocupes por esto kiba-kun, ya se me pasará...-

-p-pero, hinata-chan...-

-esta bien. ¿vamos con kurenai-sensei?-

kiba solo la miró. Luego salio corriendo...

-alcánzame!- dijo volviendo la cabeza.

-Kiba-kun cuidado con el ár...-

"BOOOM" Kiba choco contra un duraznero...

-ouch .-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

la Hokage leia un par de papeles en su escritorio mientras cabeceaba un poco.

-Jiraiya nunca te vas a dignar a entrar por la puerta?-

-mmmh nop- dijo el ero-sennin entrando-en fin... averigüe lo que me pediste...

encontre a orochimaru- sonrió

-esta bien... voy a llamar a tu tropa...- se paro y camino hasta donde estaba el- viejo, cuidate si?-

-bah, no te preocupes, no ves que yo soy invencible?-bromeo el. Gran error

-lo digo enserio! ò.ó – gritó a la vez que lo golpeaba... el sannin salio volando y atravesó la puerta (literalmente ya que estaba cerrada)

-x.x ...- jiraiya estaba en el suelo desmayado patéticamente golpeado. Tsunade se le acerco y lo beso suavemente en los labios. Eso despertó inmediatamente al viejo que enseguida le correspondió.

Tsunade no dijo absolutamente nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. ­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto iba corriendo lo mas rapido que podia ya que iba al despacho de Tsunade a que les asignaran una misión.

después del desastre de la ultima... 

_flash back mode _

_naruto, sakura, Sai y "yamato" se encontraban parados en un puente. Las caras de los cuatro se veia muy desanimados. Ya que el miembro de akatsuki no se habia aparecido. Era ya casi medianoche y este tenia que aparecer a mediodia. _

_-no vendra- musito yamato_

_-ya nos dimos cuenta-espeto Naruto divido entre la rabia y la tristeza. Ese miembro de akatsuki era un espia de orochimaru, eso habia dicho sasori.. y luego les habian asignado como misión averiguar sobre orochimaru. Que desastre. _

_-sakura-chan vamos, no va a venir- dijo el chico-zorro, con decepción, tirando de su brazo _

_ella solo se echo a llorar, abrandose al rubio, que le correspondió con tristeza, acogiéndola en sus brazos. Sai y Yamato no existian para ellos dos hasta que su improvisado sensei les llamo._

_-debemos irnos...- _

_-hai- afirmaron los dos, a desgana...-_

_mas adelante, ya en konoha..._

_-chicos! Que tal si vamos de nuevo a las aguas termales para olvidar el fiasco de la misión?- pregunto con esa mirada aterrorizante que hizo que los tres asintieran enérgicamente, con una gota en la cabeza._

_Un rato después..._

_Sakura salio del agua y tomo una toalla. En la puerta de los vestíbulos estaba sai con una toalla. _

_-ya vas a salir sai?- _

_-no, solo fui al baño- comento sonriente el moreno-y tu?-_

_-yo si voy a salir-_

_-ok-_

_el chico se dirigio de nuevo al agua y se sento al lado de Naruto y Yamato que estaban muy callados. _

_-naruto-llamo. Vio como el le prestaba atención, de mala gana pero atención al fin de cuentas- sakura-chan te esta llamando... esta sola en los vestuarios.-_

_al chico le parecio extraño pero no le importo, salio del agua tomo su ropa y se puso la ropa interior y el pantalón. Se asomo timidamente llamándola. Nunca se espero ver lo que vio. _

_En efecto, el vestidor estaba vacio solo Sakura estaba sentada en un banco. Solo tenia puestas una bragas, ya que acaba de secarse el cuerpo con una suave toalla color salmon. Su palido cuerpo estaba al descubierto. Ella levanto por casualidad la mirada y se encontro un completamente sonrojado y anonadado Naruto. Se tapo de golpe con la toalla y corrio a toda velocidad hacia el._

_-BAKAA!- se oyo, prácticamente por todo konoha. En la seccion hombre Yamato se alerto, y sai sonrio mas ampliamente._

Sakura golpeo a Naruto sin medirse en absoluto y entro echa una fiera a su vestidor. Menos de un minuto después salio completamente vestida y camino hacia donde estaba Naruto, que "curiosamente" seguia tirado en el suelo. Se acerco a el y se agacho a su lado. Tenia un golpe en la frente, que sangraba un poco, y estaba inconciente.

_-oye!- llamo, sacudiéndolo, aun furiosa. Lo agarro del cuello... de repente, se puso livida. Tomo el pulso en el pecho, y se sorprendio al ver que era muy debil. Se asusto mucho. En eso aparecieron su sensei y su compañero._

_-yamato ayudame!- exclamo la chica_

el tomo a Naruto y lo cargo a la espalda. Luego salieron corriendo en dirección al hospital.

_Alli se encontraron a Tsunade que se encontraba dirigiendo al personal y ayudando a atender pacientes (N/A: imagínense la sala de ER ju ju)_

_-Tsunade-sama!- exclamo una alterada sakura poniendo a Naruto en una camilla..._

_mas tarde, en una habitación del hospital..._

_-estara bien ya esta estable y curado, pronto desperta... y... sakura ten mas cuidado cuando golpeas a Naruto.- dicho esto, la rubia princesa salio del lugar dejando a sakura a solas con el chico._

_-...sa-kura-chan...- el ojiazul se incorporo en la cama.-lo siento no fue mi intención-se sonrojo violentamente-... mirarte- eso sin duda sorprendió a la pelirrosa que nego con la cabeza –no. No debi darte tan fuerte. Pero si... fue intencionado...como?...-_

_-Sai... voy a matarlo, el me dijo que me estabas llamando... me daba un poco de corte entrar al vestidor pero el me dijo que estaba vacio.- _

_fin flashback _(N/A: que pedazo de flash!)

Naruto sonrio, después de aquel acontecimiento habian cambiado a Sai de equipo.

En ese momento paso por la floristería yamanaka y se detuvo bruscamente, ya que vio a ino en la puerta, pero iba con tanto impulso que se cayo.

-naruto!- exclamo ino teniendo literalmente "a sus pies" (N/A: XDDDD naah! xP)

-ohayou ino- saludo el kitsune.

-levantate- dijo, extendiendo la mano para ayudarle- a donde ibas tan apurado?-

-a la oficina del Hokage a que me asigne una misión-

-yo tambien-

Al llegar a la oficina los dos rubios se sorprendieron. Alli se encontraban: sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, chouji, Neji, lee, tenten, gai, asuma, kurenai, hinata, shino y kiba ah! Y jiraiya

-cuanta gente dattebayo-

en cuanto termino de decir eso el kazekage irrumpio en la habitación. Junto a el venia una jounin de la arena. ella se presentó- yo me llamo hikaru sasaki mucho gusto.-

-ahora que estan todos voy a explicarles en que consiste la misión.-

-jiraiya aquí presente a localizado la guarida orochimaru. El se esta volviendo peligroso para nosotros y nuestro aliado, la arena- cruzo una mirada con gaara que mostro una mirada ironica al recordar el suceso en el examen chuunin.- por eso hemos decidido terminar con sus planes. Deben infiltrarse en lugar y matar a orochimaru, después de eso sus tropas estaran dispersas y podran vencerlas. Seran acompañados por una tropa de ANBU'S eso es todo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y su pareja salian del lugar un poco shokeados después de la larga explicación sobre como atacarian la guarida de orochimaru.

- ...Orochimaru...maldito...- gruño naruto

-naruto-kun, no te exaltes- Sakura se puso detrás de el y lo abrazo por la espalda. -aunque yo tmabién opino lo mismo que tu-

-esta bien, sakura-chan... -beso la frente de ella- Solo es que... Sasuke... -unas timidas lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro

-si, sasuke-kun... naruto, el es nuestro amigo, debemos rescatarlo- amargas lagrimas recorian su rostro mientras ella pensaba en aquel día fatal en que se despidieron

-no llores, cariño-suavemente le corrio las lagrimas con la mano- Yo lo salvare. Venceré a ese maldito...-susurro el. Su tono de voz y su cara expresaban intenso odio.

-...-ella lo mira y sonríe, le da un golpe en la frente... -como digas "heroe"-

-aunsh, sakura-chan- el sonrío -Pero, por favor, si notas peligro, no te metas... No quiero perderte- dijo bajando el tono hasta que fue solo un susurro

-oye-sakura se sintió dolida y traicinada...- crees ke me voy a quedar sin hacer nada mientras los demas se sarifican? ni en broma-

-Sakura-chan... entonces, prometeme q lucharas junto a mi... por Sasuke el mostró

una linda sonrisa, con sus ojos en forma de lineas

-claro que si! – sonrió-oye kieres ke te acompañe a tu k-sa y te ayude a empacar?

-esta bien, sakura-chan . Luego yo te ayudare a ti

-aaah pero... mi madre... -.- Un.n no te preocupes lo hago yo -sakura se imaginó a su madre furiosa-

-cierto...-se entristeció el joven- Aun no me aceptan todos los de aqui...

-bah no te preocupes por mi madre... de alguna forma voy a convencerla-

-No, Sakura-chan. Eso debo hacerlo yo con mis actos. Debo convertirme en un gran ninja para q me respeten... Traere a Sasuke de vuelta...-

-- vamos! si eres tan buen ninja cómo dices alcánzame antes de que llegue a tu casa -y sin mas salió corriendo

-Oi, Sakura-chan!-alargo su brazo sin éxito- Matte! Ahora veras...-y con gran velocidad la alcanzó, abrazandola fuertemente

por la incercia ambos se cayeron, quedando sakura en el suelo y Naruto encima de ella

-agh quitate me estas aplastando-

el no le hizo caso y la beso, apasionadamente. La chica le sonrio templadamente y se escurrio por el costado, levantándose. Naruto hizo lo mismo. Ambos se fueron, tomados de la mano, sakura apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de el.

Estaban en la puerta de la casa del joven. Naruto tomo la llave y la metio en la cerradura...

-como siempre tu casa es un desastre.- comento la chica

-lo siento sakura-chan- se disculpo el muchacho, luego la empujo y la tumbo en el sofa.

-qu-que haces Naruto- dijo ella, sonrojada y nerviosa. Naruto la miraba con lujuria. Metio las manos por debajo la roja camiseta y las situo a los costados de las caderas...

-PRUEVA MIS COSQUILLAS!- (N/A: ju ju xD se la creyeron verdad?)

sakura se reia compulsivamente y se retorcía toda.

-ah si, ahora veras!-dijo, respondiendo al ataque (N/A: cuchi cuchi no jutsu XDDDDDDDDD)

los dos cayeron muertos de risa. Naruto la miro a los ojos...

-sakura-chan, gracias por todo.-

-no me lo tienes que agradecer, yo lo hise por mi propia cuenta, tu no me arrastraste ni nada-

-vamos, tienes un desastre aquí, te ayudare a limpiar y a empacar.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. aviso de viaje

¡¡¡¡LO SIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sé que me tarde muchisisisisisisisisisisimo pero es que me paso de todo. Primero tenia como la mitad del capitulo escrito. Pero un virus atacó mi maquinita y tuve que formatearla... perdí todo incluyendo el fic y mi inspiración. ¡¡¡Y mi música! ¡¡¡Yo me inspiro con música!. Pero bueno. Luego... (el mismo día) se me rompió la ficha de teléfono con lo cual no tuve Internet ¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y mi inspiración no volvía TT

Pero ya estoy de vuelta... ¡¡¡espero que me perdonen! ¡Vuelvan! sniff

Luces... Cámara... ¡¡¡ACCION!

Disclaimer: "Naruto no me pertenece... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Disclaimer2: un personaje que va a aparecer aquí no me pertenece, es de mi amiga "evil-mitzuki-dono" de la sección inuyasha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El crepúsculo se asomaba en la aldea oculta de la hoja. Un ninja peligris estaba sentado en las ramas de un árbol. Miraba hacia la puesta del sol con la vista perdida. Mientras pensaba que era posible que no saliera vivo de esta misión. Estaba acostumbrado a eso. En su época de ANBU las misiones siempre eran arriesgadas.

ya solo quedo yo... del antiguo equipo siete 

Primero su padre se había suicidado. Luego su amigo había muerto para salvarle... siempre se sentiría culpable por ello. También había perdido a Rin. No pudo protegerla.

se lo había prometido a Obito 

luego su maestro...

(N/A: lo que sigue es invento. No conozco la versión oficial así que miren lo que hice XP)

_Flashback mode:_

La aldea oculta de la hoja estaba bajo ataque. Un enormemente monstruoso demonio; un zorro de nueve colas destrozaba todo a su paso, con furia intensa. Muchos de los pobladores eran ninjas en ese momento y atacaban al kyuubi aun a costa de sus vidas.

_Hatake Kakashi, líder de la tropa gato estaba defendiendo a los niños y a los aldeanos, ya había recibido varios dolorosos ataque por las colas del kyuubi._

_Mierda! Una madre de pelo Rosado y ojos verde jade estaba tirada en el suelo, tratando de alcanzar a su bebe que lloraba a unos pocos metros. El demonio, furioso debido a los constantes y molestos "insectos" movió las colas, barriendo a los ninjas. Una de las colas se dirigía a la pequeña._

_Salió disparado y antes de alguien pudiera decir "sharingan" Kakashi tenia al bebe en brazos, a salvo. _

_Era una niña, adivino Kakashi, ya que llevaba una pequeña cadena con un dije de una flor de Sakura. Reconoció el símbolo en su manta. Clan Haruno, poco conocido ya que no era común que produjeran ninjas, pero siempre habían sido excelentes controladores de chakra. Muchos se habían convertido en ninjas médicos debido que su habilidad era necesaria para ese cargo. espero que se convierta en kunoichi por que nos vendrá bien si seguimos así _

_La madre se dirigía a ella gritando "¡Sakura!"_

_ Así que Sakura Haruno... lindo nombre pensó el Hatake muy femenino le dio la niña a su madre que le agradeció repetidamente._

_-es mi trabajo, valla con los demás- dijo, con la vista clavada en el kyuubi. Pero antes de irse la señora le puso algo entre las manos._

_Un ninja apareció a su lado, como de la nada. Pelo rubio como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo, una gran túnica blanca, con llamas rojas abajo y en las mangas una inscripción "hokage"._

_-Kakashi, necesito que vengas conmigo-_

_-Sí, Kazeyoh-sensei-_

_Siguió al hokage hasta un pequeño altar donde había un montón inscripciones y en el centro dormido había un pequeño, recién nacido. El sannin jefe de todos los sapos estaba allí protegiéndole con todas sus invocaciones. Se veía cansado y agitado. Evidentemente había estado invocando sapos una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez, gastando así su crakra._

_-es mi hijo.- dijo el hokage, serio. –Naruto Uzumaki.-_

_-Kazeyoh- dijo Jiraiya- ¿estas seguro de esto?- acto seguido clavó la vista el anaranjado y monstruoso animal_

_Kakashi miro al niño, luego a las inscripciones, luego a kyuubi y por ultimo a yondaime. No le costo atar cabos_

_-sensei!- se exalto- no estara pensando en usar el four seasons seal ¿verdad?-_

_-siempre dije que eras muy listo. Algunos sacrificios son necesarios. Jiraiya sensei, Kakashi solo les pido que lo cuiden. La madre murió en el parto.-_

_Acto seguido se mordió el dedo pulgar haciéndose sangrar y dibujo un sello en su otra mano._

_-KYUUBI!- grito el cuarto hokage, llamando la atención del mencionado que puso el hocico a centímetros de ellos. El Uzumaki empezó a ejecutar sellos a toda velocidad. Cuando iba por el décimo sello el demonio, viejo inmortal y experimentado en artes ninjas, se dio cuenta lo estaba pasando._

_-NOO!- rugió haciendo retumbar el piso._

_Pero era muy tarde, el ninja extendió la mano con el sello de sangre y este literalmente absorbió a kyuubi. Acto seguido se dio vuelta y puso la mano sobre él estomago del niño. Brillo por un momento y se vio como el sello había pasado a Naruto que empezó a llorar de dolor. El cuerpo del yondaime cayo al suelo. _

_La gente empezó a acercarse. Kakashi estaba como en un autismo. Se había quedado solo... completamente._

_Fin flashback _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mas joven de los sabakus se encontraba en el despacho de la godaime. Ella le estaba preguntando como es que lo habían dejado salir de la aldea en pos de una misión.

-fue muy difícil convencer al consejo...-

Malditos viejos pensaron los dos kages a la vez (N/A: xDDD pobres viejitos, nadie los quiere! Eso les pasa por /&$#"&$#")

-...pero les explique que debo batallar constantemente, o se debilitarían mis habilidades.-

Mentira! volvieron a coincidir ambos, con el pensamiento (N/A: no se asusten no estoy haciendo un TsuxGaa, son solo gajes del oficio)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un resplandeciente sol se asomaba por el horizonte. En las puertas de konoha catorce ninjas estaban reunidos. Había pasado media hora desde el horario que habían acordado y aun faltaba que llegara cierto shinobi impuntual.

Sus dos alumnos suspirar al unísono.

-este Kakashi nunca cambiara. u.u – dijo asuma, resignado.

-yo lo iré a buscar.- se ofreció Sakura para luego salir corriendo.

Salió disparada rumbo la casa de su sensei. Toco la puerta... no hubo respuesta. Toco otra vez pero solo le respondió el silencio (N/A: cri cri, ruido de grillitos.)

-Tsk!- la jovencita hizo honor a su titulo de kunoichi. Saco una aguja y la introdujo por la ranura de la ventana. Movió con cuidado el seguro que respondió con un "clic". Entro como perfecta espía estaba en el living. Camino un par de metros. Cocina, baño y dormitorio. Ahí estaba su maestro. Dormido placidamente, tapado hasta la nariz. Se contuvo la rabia de golpearlo con toda su fuerza bruta. Acercándose le toco el hombro y lo llamo con suavidad.

-Kakashi-sensei- el mencionado se incorporo y dijo, con cara de dormido:

-¿Sakura?- pero la chica no le respondió. Estaba embobada mirándole el rostro a Kakashi. Si, el rostro, Kakashi dormía sin mascara, y cuando se había incorporado...

-¡ah!- exclamo el ninja copia, y escondió la cara bajo la sabana.

-¡vamos! ¡todos lo están esperando!. Siento haber entrado de esta forma pero no contestaba nadie y...-

-esta bien- bostezo Kakashi-no te preocupes, pero me asuste- se quito la sabana de la cara y salió de su cama. Estaba vestido con unos simples pantalones deportivos grises - espera aquí- tomó su ropa de jun, que estaba en una silla, y se metió en el baño. Sakura, aun sin poder creer el bono extra de ver a su maestro sin mascara, empezó a explorar la habitación en cuanto escucho el suave susurro de la ducha a través de la puerta cerrada. Una estantería con libros de todo tipo, no solo el típico librito "icha icha paradise" que tenia siempre en las manos su profesor. Muchos de artes ninja, que parecían viejos, y literatura clásica. Había una diana con algunos kunais y shurikens clavados. Dos cadenitas, una tenia un dije de flor de sakura que extraño pensó. La otra tenia el pai pai rojo y blanco, símbolo de los Uchiha

mas extraño aun aunque pensándolo bien Kakashi tenia que tener alguna relación con los Uchiha. ¿cómo habría conseguido ese ojo de otra forma?.

Miro a la mesita de luz (además del despertador XD) tenia dos cuadros. Uno de ellos lo reconoció desde lejos. Era la foto que se tomaron en el momento de su graduación. Se acerco. Observo la otra. Tres niños y un adulto figuraban en ella.

su sensei era el yondaime. ¡Es clavado a Naruto! observo ella mirando la foto detenidamente. El niño del centro evidentemente era Kakashi. La mascara y el pelo gris eran inconfundibles. Pero la banda estaba derecha y dos oscuros ojos le devolvían la mirada. La niña, a la derecha tenia un liso cabello colorado y dos marcas oscuras, en forma de rectángulo en las mejillas. Y el ultimo niño, situado a la izquierda... pelo negro azabache y ojos color del ébano. Llevaba puestos unos grandes lentes protectores naranjas. Lo miro con mas detalle. En el cuello llevaba aquel dijecito con el símbolo de los Uchiha.

-¡Un Uchiha!-

-si, era mi compañero de equipo.- susurro una voz grave a sus espaldas

-¡¡¡¡¡kyaaaaaaaaah!-chillo Sakura viéndose sorprendida. Luego volteo.

-¿era, ¿esta muerto?- inmediatamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos. Kakashi, que venia sin mascara y sin banda, con la ropa habitual y el cabello mojado, hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

-lo siento, no quise ser tan brusca- dijo Sakura, aun boca tapada.

-no importa, y si, Obito esta muerto- comento y se subió la mascara, se puso la banda, tomo un onigiri de la heladera y antes de morderlo dijo:

-vamos-

-lo siento- repitió Sakura.

-ya te lo dije, no importa. Ahora vamos, ¿no dijiste que nos están esperando?.-

-¡ah! Es verdad.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

se acercaba el mediodía y un gran grupo caminaba por el bosque, con unas pesadas mochilas.

Hikaru se había sacado la túnica blanca y ahora estaba vestida con un top negro por debajo de una musculosa de red. Encima de esto tenia una chaqueta color roja. Vestía unas calzas negras por debajo de la rodilla y traía la banda en la pantorrilla. Ella no se había dado cuenta de las constantes miradas de Jiraiya. Y el viejo estaba tan entretenido en mirar a la chica que no había notado las disimuladas miradas asesinas del kazekage. La chica se detuvo y sentó en suelo.

-paremoooooos, tengo hambreeeeee.- se quejo, graciosamente, como niña pequeña.

-no deberíamos parar o no llegaremos...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase su estomago lo había hecho quedar en ridículo (N/A: xD Neji en ridículo. Neji: oye tu!)

cinco minutos después todos estaban comiendo. Sakura se acerco a Neji y compañía. Por suerte Gai no estaba, ya que salió a buscar a Kakashi, quien a su vez se escondió para que nadie viera su rostro.

-Neji, Tenten, Lee por favor no le cuenten a nadie lo de Naruto y yo mi madre no lo aprueba y...-

-¿acaso me viste cara de vieja chismosa?- pregunto el genio Hyuuga.

-no te preocupes Sakura no le diremos a nadie- aseguro Tenten

-si, Sakura-san puedes confiar en nosotros.- agrego la bestia verde de konoha

Sakura se sintió mas aliviada y siguió comiendo. Mientras Naruto tragaba su ramen como de costumbre. Hikaru, que estaba sentada bajo un frondoso manzano lleno de flores, se puso en la boca lo que le quedaba del sushi que estaba comiendo, y con un movimiento de rayo lanzo un kunai hacia la copa de un árbol. Tomo un onigiri y se dispuso a comérselo. La rama se sacudió y joven de unos quince años cayo al suelo posado gracilmente. Se veía cansado hambriento y debilitado, en otras palabras estaba demacrado.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- pregunto el ninja consiente de que estaba completamente rodeado.

-no fui yo, fue el- dijo señalando un pajarito, que revoloteo de un árbol a posarse en su hombro.

-ahora explícame- dijo sentándose y tomando un pan de carne.-¿quién eres y que haces aquí?-

-soy Kano, de la aldea de la niebla- dijo señalando el protector de la frente. Kano era una persona de apariencia frágil, delgado de largo cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba un gran yukata negro. Las costuras y los detalles de este era plateados. En la espalda tenia un cayado de madera con una gran bola azul en la punta.

–vine aquí por que tengo la misión de espiar los movimientos de la aldea del sonido y podía infiltrarme para matar al sage, orochimaru. Pero me descubrieron y tuve que esconderme.-

Hikaru giro la cabeza hacia Gaara y le pregunto:

-¿crees que sea confiable?-

-somos muchos para el. Además tiene nuestro mismo objetivo, no creo que este interesado en hacernos algo- explico el kazekage con indiferencia.

-puedo mostrarles las entradas al castillo- declaro Kano.- estoy de su lado, en serio-

así fue como Kano de la niebla se unió al equipo de ninjas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

kyaaaaaaaaah! Se termino. Chan chan chanchito! XDDD no me hagan caso.

¿el equipo de Kakashi, Obito y Rin también era numero siente?

¿Kakashi tiene buena memoria?

¿Los viejos del consejo dejaran de ser una miercensurado algún día?

¿Neji es un vieja chismosa?

¿Kano será bueno o es como kabuto que es un mentiroso traidor de porqueria?

¿matare a orochimaru?

¿Hikaru es Elisa thornberry que habla con los animales?

¿Kakashi volverá?

¿de donde saco Kakashi el dije de los Uchiha?

¿y el de la flor de cerezo?

¿veremos a Sasuke?

¿Ino es rubia natural? ¿quién pidió una pizza? Coma con joe (aparece una chibi loner, gritando: eyy! Esas son mis frases!)

-------------------expasio de plubicidah (espacio de publicidad, y si esta a propósito)--------------

_**LEAN LOS FICS DE Naruto-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! (DNaruto)**_

_**SON:**_

_**Una despedida amarga (un one shoot con secuela)**_

_**El regreso a konoha (la secuela)**_

------------------------------------fin de expasio de plubicidah!------------------------------------

ejem... paso a contestar los reviews!

**Tere-chan: **Weno aunque no lo segui "pronto" aquí esta la continuación. Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por leer.

**NekoNoHaru: **pues los akatsukis quieren... lo de siempre niña. Aquí lo continuo lamento la tardanza. Gracias por leerme!

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: **si antes te parecio que me habia tardado mucho ahora debes estar por matarme jeje. Bueno en cuanto a tu ninja dime cual es tu favorito y te lo mando en seguida. Si quieres te mando a Hikaru. Gracias por los halagos y por leer.

**Hikaru nagahama: **nyaaaa! Te llamas como mi ninja! Que lindo! Has estado leyéndome desde el principio? (dijiste que te habias tardado) no importa que te hayas tardado, si lo aprecias es genial para mi .

Sakura y Naruto hacen una pareja tierna siempre... deberias leer los fis de mi co-autor y amigo Dnaruto... siento no haberlo continuado pronto, tratare de hacerlo mas seguido de ahora en mas.

**Fernando-Urashima: ** bueno fernando creo que no podre complacerte... soy muy inexperta como para escribir lemon. Ese tipo de escritura es algo muy fuerte, lo que podria aumentar enormemente mis lectores o dejarme en la ruina. Es muy arriesgado por ahora. Lamento haberme tardado tanto.

**Fernando-Urashima: **bueno eso ya lo veremos... y no sera solo matar a orochimaru, habra mas sorpresas dentro de esa guarida. Por supuesto que nuestros queridos protagonistas no estan solos. Bueno como ya te explique arriba por ahora no habra lemon. Que lector mas fiel eres! Me siento honrada!

**NekoNoHaru: **me esta quedando bien? En serio? En serio? Kyaaaaaaaaaahh! Lo del sofa fue idea de DNaruto... estabamos en un RPG (rol play game, a veces el me ayuda de esa forma)

Creeme que yo tambien me puse nerviosa en ese momento!

Si! Muerte al fleto gay! Ejem ejem perdon salidura...

Bueno aquí esta continuación... mejor tarde que nunca no? (algo mas... estabas apurada? U)

**Tere-chan**: gracias! Aquí esta... eeeehhhhhhmmmmm bye!

**Kisame hoshigaki: ** HOLA! y gracias! Yo tambien amo a la pareja. El NaruxHina, como mencione en el primer capitulo tambien me gusta. Al fin alguien que le presta atención a la pobre muchacha! Tras que me sentia culpable de hacerla sufrir nadie decia nada. Pobre hinata!. No se con quien ponerla... no puedo ponerla con kiba (mi amigo scott me mata)

Ni con gaara (top secret) socorro! TT la dejo sola? La lio el primero que se le cruze? Hago incesto NejixHina? (naaaah!) un beso y gracias por leer, aquí tienes el cuarto capitulo.

**Dark Pam: **Hola! Te gusto? Que buenoooooooooo! Bueno aquí tienes lo que querias XP gracias!

**ScottBellMont:** UUU al fin alguien que se enoja conmigo por hacer sufrir a la pequeña hyuuga. Como charlamos no pienso ponerla con kiba. Tengo miedo de que corras desde españa para ... bueno no se XDDD. Te spoilere completito! Sabes el trauma mas fuerte que va a dar este fic! (bueno los dos) ASI QUE NO TE ATREVAS A ABRIR LA BOCA O CORRERE HASTA ESPAÑA A... no se xDDDDD. Bueno mi niño nos vemos pronto cuidate y gracias por leerme! Ahora me voy a leer el tuyo a pesar de que son las 5:00 am y zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

BUENO! Eso es todo! Nos vemos pronto! Espero reviews, cuentenme que les parecio, si quieren darme una sugerencia me encantara ponerla en el fic.

Manden reviews o si no lo dejo vivir a orochimaru! Y lo mato a Naruto! (con cara de psicopata)


	5. aviso de combates, primera parte

Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta gracias por los reviews...

Hoy empieza la acción! Lucha! Jejeje. Además se acerca uno de los sucesos mas fuertes del fic... son dos y ya los tengo decididos, uno triste y uno feliz. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión Scott! Jajaja. Lo único que puedo adelantarles por ahora es que el feliz ya esta por llegar. Bueno este capitulo presenta los tres primeros combates. En el próximo mas.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

El atardecer se hacia presente y un grupo de ninjas estaba escondido en la intensa jungla, que también semi-ocultaba una muralla verde camuflada.

-escuchen con atención.-dijo Kano, acuclillado sobre el suelo.- El castillo tiene varias entradas. Un por supuesto es la principal, podemos usar esa para distraer a los guardias. Después esta la trasera. Da a las cárceles.-dibujo una línea en la parte trasera del cuadrado.- otra de las puertas es la que esta en la azotea.-dibujo un cuadradito mas pequeño en el centro del "plano". Esta da a las habitaciones de la servidumbre. A unos metros del castillo hay una puerta secreta que da al laboratorio subterráneo.-

-por la cantidad que somos habrá cinco grupos de cuatro y un grupo de tres personas.- comento Jiraiya.-que ese valla por las cárceles, es improbable que allí encuentren muchos enemigos dudo que los presos los ataquen, deberían liberarlos creo que nos serán de gran ayuda.-

-de acuerdo, nosotros seremos ese equipo-sugirió Kakashi

-entonces Kano y yo iremos con Gaara y Hikaru, los demás irán con sus viejos equipos-

-hai- exclamaron todos, en un coro extraño.

-el grupo de Kakashi ira por las cárceles. El equipo de asuma y el de Kurenai entraran por la puerta principal para distraer a los guardias. El equipo de Gai entrara por la azotea y nosotros por el laboratorio.-

Se separaron. Era peligroso entrar con un grupo tan grande a la aldea sin que lo notaran. Kano les había explicado los puntos donde la muralla estaba sin vigilancia. La verdad es con su ayuda la misión se tornó muchísimo mas fácil. El castillo estaba situado al oeste de la aldea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(N/A: de ahora en mas la historia se divide en cinco puntos.)

el grupo de Gaara se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta del laboratorio, cuando fue interceptado por cuatro ninja de alto nivel.

-¿que quieren aquí?...- preguntó uno de ellos.

-eso no te incumbe- le corto Hikaru.- ya que no vivirás mucho mas –

-¡¡maldita perra!-

el tipo se lanzo contra ella. A sus lados vio como sus compañeros eran atacados por los otros tres.

La ataco con taijutsu. Pudo bloquear y/o esquivar todas la patadas y golpes que le lanzaba pero, no pudo conectar ninguna. El esquivaba igualmente sus ataques. Hasta que ella se harto. Silbó y una gran cantidad de pájaros se lanzo contra su enemigo picoteándole el rostro y nublando su visión. Se alejo unos cuantos pasos.

-¿como demonios hiciste eso?-

-mi clan, es el Sasaki, tiene el poder de comunicarse con las aves.-

-ya veo- dijo y destapo un frasquito, sacado de su bolsillo, que se disolvió en humo verde. Hikaru vio con horror como un montón de pajaritos caía de los árboles y del cielo. Muertos.

-esto es un veneno débil. No tiene el poder como para afectar humanos. Normalmente lo uso para librarme de las plagas. – sonrió socarronamente.

-¡¡¡¡maldito!- exclamo la pelirroja alterada. Empezó a enviarle armas arrojadizas a toda velocidad.

-aaay pobre- dijo con falsa lastima- se le murieron las mascotas a la nenita-

acto seguido saco, de sus mangas dos rollos de alambre y los extendió. Tenia una pequeña bolita de alambre en las puntas. envió el chakra, desde sus dedos, hacia los alambres, que empezaron a moverse, sinuosamente, como culebras. De improviso, se lanzaron sobre Hikaru, e intentaros amarrarla. Los esquivo. Esto no le daba buena espina. Los alambres alcanzaron un árbol y lo cortaron en pedazos, como queriendo demostrar su fuerza.

-alambre filoso...-

-un toque corta la carne. Un tirón corta el hueso- confirmo el otro.

Siguió esquivando los alambres.

-un moviendo fluido como el agua- dijo el de los alambres.

-el agua no puede ser atada o cortada.-

-si no puedo atarte o cortarte... ¡TE APLASTARE!- dicho esto uso sus armas para romper y tomar en el aire otro árbol y se lo lanzó. Mientras se movía, izquierda y derecha la ojiazul hacia sellos con las manos.

-Tsubasa no jutsu- (N/A: Tsubasa significa ala)

unas enormes emplumadas y transparentes alas, compuestas por chakra aparecieron en su espalda. Las agito, elegantemente, y creando un poco de viento levanto vuelo. esquivo fácilmente los últimos trozos de madera.

El enemigo estaba sorprendidísimo. Pero se recupero rápidamente y volvió a usar los hilos filosos. Hikaru, teniendo ahora mucho mas espacio para moverse voló alto, hasta donde el largo del alambre no la alcanzase. pero si seguía así no terminaría nunca, peor se acabaría el chakra. Se lanzo en picada hacia el enemigo, esquivando con apenas un movimiento el fuuma shuriken que le lanzo y los kunais.

-Hane no jutsu- exclamó. (N/A: Hane significa pluma)

Inmediatamente varias de las plumas salieron disparadas de sus alas directo al pecho del hombre, que desprevenido no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos. Hikaru, que venia a velocidad supersónica (N/A: bueno, casi) se puso en posición horizontal y le clavo un kunai hasta el fondo, en medio del pecho. La sangre brotó, empapándole la cara. Se lanzó hacia arriba, para no chocar contra el suelo con fuerza brutal. Aminoro la velocidad y aterrizo, suavemente en el pasto, al lado del cadáver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(N/A: ahora habrá una retrospectiva hasta el inicio del combate, y empezare a contar el de Kano)

Kano no tuvo tiempo para observar como el furibundo ninja se lanzaba contra esa chica pelirroja. El ninja a su lado se remango la ancha parte superior del yukata que llevaba, mostrando unos grandes cañones que tenia puestos en los brazos. le disparo con eso, una cantidad de aire comprimido. Kano salto a las ramas de un árbol para esquivar el ataque. Podría decirse que era una "bala de aire". La misma se estrello contra el árbol, destruyendo el tronco. Este se derrumbo y el ninja de la niebla salió disparado hacia arriba y corrió hacia el oeste.

debo alejarme o los perjudicare con mi técnica 

-vuelve acá, cabron!- le gritaba su enemigo, a sus talones.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente tomo aire, inclinándose hacia atrás y juntando las manos, soltó:

-suiton! Bakucul shouha-

empezó a salir agua de su boca, llenando todo el campo de agua.

-ahora el escenario esta a mi favor.-

el ninja volvió a disparar aquellas balas de aire comprimido...

-suiton! Suijinheki no jutsu-

un gran muro de agua se levantó impidiéndole el paso al ataque... no un momento no le impidió nada ya que el "aire" atravesó su muro defensivo dándole en pleno estomago.

-gah!- escupió sangre y se desplomó en el piso. Enseguida se levantó, saco el cayado y ejecuto los sellos con este entre las manos.

-suiton! Suiryuudan no jutsu! (N/a: mi favorito!)-

todo el agua que contenía el campo se levantó para formar un ENORME dragón liquido que se elevó imponente sobre el campo, dejando nuevamente seco el páramo.

-katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu-

la gran bola de fuego se disolvió como si fuera un simple fósforo. El enemigo escapo corriendo saltando de árbol en árbol pero el gran ataque lo alcanzó de todas formas, estrellándose contra el suelo.

Kano levanto las manos con el cayado y todo el agua reacciono nuevamente, levantándose en forma de burbuja. Había un hoyo en el centro del lugar.

-¡sal!-

el otro salió, si, pero por los pelos no lo golpeo en la barbilla. Tomó bastante aire...

-¿como... lo...hiciste?

-este cayado es un amplificador...-

-ya veo... entonces voy a combatir arma con arma.- usó un pergamino para invocar un arma, una enorme espada, mas alta que el mismo, era como un enorme cuchillo...

Kano abrio los ojos...

-laKubikiri Houcho!...-

-¿¿de donde la sacaste, esa espada... esa espada pertenece a alguien de mi aldea-

-entonces esta muerto por que encontré esta espada en su tumba.-

Kano estaba en shock...

-que pasa... ¿la espada era de alguien cercano a ti?-

-... ¿Tu le mataste?-

-nah. Solo encontré una tumba, con esta espada... bueno en realidad eran dos tumbas.-

el se lanzo en un ataque directo, sacudiendo la espada mientras era esquivado por el peliazul. Varios ataques dieron en el blanco, destrozando la ropa y produciéndole desagradables cortes. Kano se arranco los restos del yukata negro, y mostró el traje ANBU que portaba debajo.

-ya veo.- susurró, contestando a lo ultimo que había dicho su enemigo.

Kano saco una bomba de humo y la arrojo... el ninja del sonido miraba hacia todos lados

-no te va funcionar...-

-eso es lo que tu crees.-

el humo tardo un rato en dispersarse. Cuando lo hizo, Kano estaba desmayado, en las raíces de un árbol. Y el campo, el enemigo y el agua estaban completamente congelados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(N/A: Y ahora... la pelea que todos estaban esperando... la pelea de Gaara suenan trompetitas xD )

-ah, señor kazekage, es un honor pelear con usted, mi nombre es kenji...-

-no hace falta que me digas tu nombre, no lo usaras mucho cuando estés muerto- explicó mientras disolvía el tapón de arena de su arma. Empezó a formarse un pequeño reguero de arena a su alrededor...

(N/A: los voy a dejar con intriga ñijijijijiji)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él, estaba en sus aposentos. Tranquilamente recostado sobre la colcha azul. El lugar estaba casi vació. su cama y una mesa de luz conformaban los muebles. Él, tenia largo pelo azabache, ojos de caoba, se veía fuerte, pero a su vez era delgado. Vestido con unos pantalones negros sueltos, la botamanga cubierta por vendas, de la rodilla para abajo. Una camiseta de mangas cortas azul marino de cuello ancho y alto. Sin mirar, tomo un pequeño retrato apoyado sobre la mesita de luz, como si fuera un gesto rutinario y la levanto sobre el para verla. En ella se veía a su mismo, mas joven, con cara de enojo, a un costado, en el centro, su compañera, una chica sonriente. Del otro lado estaba el tercer ninja graduado, que le miraba con rencor. Atrás suyo, su sensei se encontraba con las manos apoyadas en las cabezas de los dos jóvenes.

-deje que el odio me controlara.- su semblante tranquilo se volvió angustiado y luego, furioso al recordar la causa de sus penas y el incentivo de su traición. Salió como un torbellino, en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento que estaba a dos pasillos de ahí. Como, siempre estaba lleno de gente.

Comenzó a practicar taijutsu , aunque no era necesario, con los ninjas que allí estaban.

-los reto a que me ataquen todos juntos...-

el resto de ellos sabia que era fuerte así que le hicieron caso y atacaron todos juntos.

El moreno atacaba con brutalidad, deshaciéndose de furia, frustración... (N/A: U hombre! Que carácter...)

en ese momento entro un hombre, de la servidumbre del castillo que se veía muy alterado, jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

-sa-sasuke-sama...-

-¿que?- pregunto acercándose a el, con desdén, suponiendo que seria algún tema sin importancia...

-nin...¡¡¡ninjas de konoha atacan el castillo!-

-¿¿qué?- lo tomo por el cuello de las ropas... –estas seguro ¿verdad?-

-s-s-si-

-¿por donde?-

-en la puerta princip..- antes de que terminara la frase Sasuke lo hacia soltado y salido corriendo a velocidad match 5.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

a veerrrr los deje con la intriga?

ojala siiiiiiii XDD

vieron esta vez actualicé rápido... es en compensación... lo lameeentoo.

Bueeeenoo tengo una pregunta: ¿para el proximo capitulo...

Aviso de mas combates

O

Aviso de un reencuentro inesperado?

Voten! O pondre un capitulo extra que no tendra nada que ver ô.ó

Aca las respuestas de los reviews:

**Kisame Hoshigaki******bueno gaara no se puede y kiba... solo mira el review de scott. Aquí esta la continuación.

**Shaman1: **gracias TuT. Aquí la tienes

**Scottbelmont**: upssss!... weno no te enojes... no pondre a hinata con kiba... aquí esta! Y recuérdame que te de una imagen de hinata muy linda con el pelo largo

Ya saben... DEJEN REVIEWS! O DEJO VIVIR A OROCHIMARU! XDDD 

_**Los kiero mucho lectores!**_

Kissu kissuuu! 

_**Matta ne**_


	6. aviso de reencuentro inesperado

Hola! Ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo, aviso de un reencuentro inesperado...

etto no tengo nada que decir, muchos reviews no me dejaron, malosssss! TT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-chicos, adelántense, yo los liberare...-

Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura estaban parados frente a un guardia, desmayado, atado y amordazado.

-si- exclamaron al unísono y se largaron a todo correr.

con el "yo los liberare" el sensei se refería a las personas que se encontraban apresadas en el largo pasillo, lleno de jaulas contiguas que eran los calabozos del lugar

kakashi's pov

Camino por los oscuros pasillos de la guarida de Orochimaru, mientras el olor del mal me resta fuerzas. Intento liberar a cada preso que voy avistando con dificultad, Es una tarea dura, pero reconfortante, aunque algunos están débiles, muy débiles como para salir de la celda. Al final, veo una celda distinta. Los barrotes parecen estar sellados. debe ser un preso valioso, o peligroso. talvez no debería libéralo si es lo segundo. De todos modos me acerco sigilosamente y... no puedes ser...no puedes ser tu. Ese rostro... esos ojos, esas marcas, ese largo pelo castaño. te miro, tratando de analizar la situación, ¡¡¡se supone que estas muerta! ¿¿Cómo puede ser?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

alguien esta frente a mi celda.

levanto la vista... y miro a la persona

no. no puede ser. no puede ser que tu estés aquí. ya me estoy volviendo loca. es el deseo de salir que..

-¿Rin?¿realmente eres tu?-

te sigo mirando, mientras asiento, no puedo hablar, tengo la boca seca.

te miro, grabándote en mi mente y en mi corazón mientras siento como me invade este sentimiento dormido por tanto tiempo de soledad. ese sentimiento que sentí por ti durante tanto tiempo en mi infancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Estás viva!-

Kakashi se acercó a los barrotes, y observó el sello con cuidado. por suerte, sabia como quitarlo.

-Rin, échate a un lado. voy a desactivar esto.-

-Kakashi...- musitó la castaña con la voz rota por las lagrimas que afloraban lentamente de sus castaños ojos, y recorrían las mejillas, atravesando las marcas, que aun tenia.

el ninja copia colocó las manos haciendo un sello. los barrotes saltaron como palillos dejando la celda abierta. luego, el se internó a la oscuridad de la celda

-Rin- se abalanza sobre ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos. ella temblaba visiblemente

-es real...- se la oyó susurrar antes de que correspondiera al abrazo.

-pensaba que estabas muerta. Me alegro mucho de verte-

-yo también me alegro de verte-

-Me recuerdes verdad?-

-esa es una pregunta tonta ¬¬... como podría haberte olvidado, lo único que me acompañaba durante todos estos años eran los recuerdos- esa frase fue seguida por un incomodo silencio.

-como esta sensei?-preguntó Rin de golpe, aun muy junta a su compañero.

-Kazeyoh-sensei...- tragó saliva-...esta muerto-

la chica se quedo sin aire. su sensei, el rayo amarillo de konoha, había muerto... la palabra sonaba un tanto brusca de la boca de el. intento procesarlo.

Kakashi desvió la mirada de los castaños ojos de la chica.

-¿como paso? ¿quien?-

-Uno de los bijuus... el mas poderoso de todos. Kyuubi-

-kyuubi- susurro ella, repasando mentalmente lo que sabia de el. casi nada por supuesto.

pasaron unos momentos...

-pero como has estado tu? no lo puedo creer aun... pero este no es el lugar, ni el momento para hablar tranquilamente.-

-Bueno, lo importante ahora es que tu estés bien. ¿estas herida? Tienes mala cara-

-nah, estoy bien...-

-Entonces, es hora de irnos de aquí. Ya te contare de regreso a la villa...-

-es que todo esto de que aparecieras aquí después de tantos años- exhaló un largo suspiro...-vamos, sígueme. conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano-

-espero que los demás presos puedan salir... Te sigo.-

Rin guió a Kakashi a lo largo de un enorme laberinto de pasillos. se encontraron en un largo rellano circular, con varios sillones tapizado bellamente. antes de que Kakashi pudiera decir que era un callejón sin salida la ojicastaña estaba levantando un tapiz con unicornios bordados, descubriendo detrás un pasadizo secreto. el se impresiono, era verdad que conocía perfectamente el castillo.

-¿como llegaste a conocer tan bien el castillo? ¿no se supone que estabas encerrada?-

-no estaba en esa jaula especial por nada. además me empleaban para medico ninja. solía prestar mucha atención a los pasillos. recuerda que tengo memoria fotográfica.-

-si. ya me había olvidado de eso.-

-sabes...tenia miedo de que hubieras muerto... muchas veces trate de escapar. pero hay muchos ninjas aquí y siempre me atrapaban.-

-No. Me mantuve muy seguro en Konoha y seguí haciendo mi vida después de que Obito...- hubo un silencio sepulcral, esa frase murió en la garganta de Kakashi como la vida del joven Uchiha se había extinguido (N/A: odio esa palabra "extinguido", me suena a "rompido" ¬¬ ósea me suena a que esta mal) en el puente de kanabi. no completo la frase. no necesitaba hacerlo- y que tú desaparecieras... bueno, excepto por las misiones. sabes, fui ANBU por un tiempo... Cada día los echaba de menos y me costaba respirar. Sobre todo por ti...-

Ella se quedo clavada al piso. Kakashi siguió un par de pasos sin darse cuenta, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja. entonces se dio vuelta y la enfrento. se perdió en aquellos infinitos ojos castaños.

-Rin... yo...- de golpe el Hatake se puso serio. levanto la banda, dejando ver el sharingan.

Rin abrió mucho los ojos...

-¡¡¡cuidado atras!-

el se dio vuelta. un guardia, había sido pescado in fraganti tratando de acercarse, con un kunai a la despistada pareja.

tremendo idiotaaaaaa! pensaba Rin, iracunda.

-Sharingan!-

-Rin! Vete de aquí. Yo me encargare-

-no. no puedo-

-Entonces, lucha conmigo. Como en los viejos tiempos- esta vez, bajo la fina tela de la mascara, se perfilo claramente, una sonrisa confiada.

-entre los dos nos desharemos de este ninja-

-¿no crees que seria demasiado para el?-

el hombre, que ha estado todo el rato sin decir nada, da la vuelta y pone pies en polvorosa

-Mierda! vuelve acá- chilla ella, pero en vano...-Kakashi ! si informa del ataque mandaran muchos guardias-

-Mierda! Ahora si debemos correr. Es muy arriesgado quedarse-

-vamos Rin!-

-si! lo mejor es salir a la puerta principal ¿hay un par de grupos suyos may no? escuche que había tumulto

-intentaremos pasar desapercibidos. Si pude entrar sin ser visto, podremos salir igual-

-je. voy a hacer una deducción. un grupo grande esta ocupando a los guardias adelante...y varios grupos pequeños que infiltraron por las diferentes puertas...¿correcto?-

-exacto, sigues tan inteligente como antes... diría que es una cualidad de tu apellido.-

-ja ja, no muchos en mi familia son ninjas.-

-¿y tu con quien viniste?-

-vine con dos de mis alumnos.-

-¿dos?...-

-Si, Rin. Somos 3... el tercero debería estar en esta guarida...Hace tiempo q se fue al lado de orochimaru para buscar poder. Pero es una historia aparte-

no debí preguntar... si algo se de Kakashi es que no le gusta hablar de su pasado, sobre todo recordar cosas tristes. es muy cerrado y serio. tan respetuoso de las normas... recuerdo como retaba a Obito por que llegaba tarde... aunque ha cambiado notoriamente 

-ahora debemos salir de aquí y reunirnos con mis alumnos-

-si, vamos- le sonrió ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

empezó a formarse un pequeño reguero de arena alrededor del kazekage, que en pose de batalla no se perdia a kenji, su enemigo. el ninja del sonido se puso en pose también... pasaron unos segundos en que la tensión era palpable, antes de que, kenji, sacara un kunai y lo lanzara. Como era predecible, el kazekage uso su arena para detenerlo.

-jiraiya-san, vayase-

-esta bien. Gracias, kazekage-sama-

(N/A: pequeña aclaración, al respecto de esta pelea. Al no tener a shukaku ahora gaara controla el mismo su barrera, es decir, antes era de forma inconciente ahora la mueve el mismo... es decir que puede usar armas y batallar con taijutsu.)

atrás de la daga, venia el ninja, corriendo con el puño en alto.

esto no es nada. O es muy débil...(cosa que no creo) o esta evaluando mi fuerza meditó Gaara mientras detenía el puñetazo y sucesivas patadas.

Extendió suavemente su arena cubriendo las partes del hombre, pero este se corrio y se sacudió. Siguió atacándole con kunais y shurikens pero no pudo romper su barrera.

Siguió arrojando kunais, esta vez con sellos explosivos. Estos lograron abrir unos boquetes, en su defensa, que se cerraban de inmediato. Lanzó una nueva sucesión de "kunais-bomba"

-agh!- exclamó Gaara, dolorido, quitándose un pequeño dardo del brazo. Este había entrado en su defensa por el agujero que había dejado la explosión del pergamino. Enseguida comenzó a sentirse mareado debido a que una pequeña cantidad de veneno de basilisco, uno hecho por la aldea del sonido, extremadamente poderoso, corría por sus venas, se decía que una gota era capaz de matar a cinco hombres.

-parece que los rumores sobre este veneno son ciertos- jadeó.

La arena cayó y quedo inerte en el suelo. Ya le quedaba poco chakra y si no extraía el químico, y aplicaba el antídoto correspondiente.

-Voy a dejar de jugar...¡ryuusa bakuryuu!- una enorme "ola" de arena se levanto y se abalanzó literalmente sobre el desprevenido ninja, aplastándolo completamente.

El pelirrojo se apoyo contra un árbol y se deslizó lentamente hacia las raíces, respiraba agitadamente, transpiraba, estaba lívido.

-¡¡¡gaara!- exclamó alguien que venia acercándose. Era Hikaru. Se acercó a el y puso las manos en el pecho. Un resplandor verdoso se extendio de ellas y un vapor oscuro se levantó, e ingravido se elevo hacia el cielo.

-es veneno de basilisco.-

-¿como lo sabes?-

-apariencia verdosa, denso; síntomas: mareo, falta de chakra y muerte subita generalmente por paro cardiaco-

-¿¿¿estuviste leyendo mis libros de medicina?-

-solo cuando me aburría-

Hikaru sonrió y sacó una aguja hipodérmica y un frasquito de antidoto que le aplico inmediatamente.

-con eso pronto te vas a recuperar. Olvidaste mencionar que el defecto de este veneno es que tarda en matarte, aunque es de golpe.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

weeeeeeeeeeell! Otro capitulo mas despachado... voy a publicar este fic en otra pagina que realmente recomiendo, pongo la dire en mi perfil...

como sea... lamento haber tardado tanto pero empeze el colegio todo fue un lio

asi que a partir de ahora, entre los estudios, voy a tardar mucho mas en publicar... lo siennnnntooooooooo TT ténganme paciencia, soy lenta

los vere prontooooo (ojala!)

kissu kissu

mtta ne!


	7. GOMEN!

GENTE! LO SIENTO

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO

no he continuado el fic aun T.T mucho lio de tareas! pero juro ke no lo voy a dejar a la mitad! lo voy a seguir, se los prometo!

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO ToT LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! 


End file.
